A Price To Pay For Love Revise
by Lord of the Darkness Flames
Summary: Breaking up can be horrible or it can be enjoyable. But, crushing on your best bud's sister can be hard....
1. Inuyasha's Breakup

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Neither do the I profit from this story.

A/N: Yeah, I know that I delete this story. But I had a good reason too. I had to re-editing this story. It should be better to understand the story now then it was before.

* * *

Inuyasha was a seventeen year old who was looking for real true love. The girl that he was with now was a real stuck-up bitch with a real bad attitude; Inuyasha's girlfriend name was Kikyo. Inuyasha and Kikyo had been going together for seven months, and he was getting very tired of the arguing every single day and night over nothing at all. 

Inuyasha was sitting in his apartment on his bed, thinking about his relationship with Kikyo. He was startled when the phone rung. Still thinking about what he was going to do, Inuyasha picked up the phone without looking at his caller ID.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said with a slight attitude

"What's up, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing much why do you ask?"

"No reason just asking" Miroku said then got quiet suddenly

"Miroku, is there something wrong or is it something you're not telling me?"

"No! Inuyasha there's nothing wrong!"

"You're lying! Now, tell me what you're hiding!"

"Nothing, Inuyasha, I'm not hiding anything!"

"Miroku, we been best friends for seven years, now tell me what you're hiding from me!"

"Ok, ok. I give up. I'll tell you, Inuyasha. Damn! Why are you so demanding?"

"I don't know Miroku but you can tell what you are hiding from me we are best friends, you know"

"Damn, I hate it when you say that! And, you know it; don't you, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I know. Now, tell me please?" Inuyasha asked as he started to laugh

"Well, it's Musou," Miroku said with a sigh

"Musou? What about Musou, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, sounding a little confused. Inuyasha then heard Miroku sigh again

"He's coming back here"

"What do you mean by coming back here?"

"He is coming back to the city of Domino!"

"He is?"

"Yeah he is..."

"There's more; isn't there, Miroku?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"A lucky guess."

"Well, that was a good ass guess, Inuyasha!" Miroku said almost yelling. Inuyasha busted out laughing.

"Well, anyway, Musou is not coming alone," Miroku said with attitude

"So he's bringing his friends?"

"Yeah," Miroku said in a whisper.

"Who is Musou bringing?"

"Let me see he is bringing Hojo, Hiten, and his girlfriend Ayumi."

_"Musou is bringing that bitch Hiten with him? They're going be trouble if he says something to me!"_

"Inuyasha, are you still there?"

"Yeah I am still here, so Musou's bringing Aymui?"

"Yeah, he is bringing Aymui."

"Why didn't you want to tell me that Musou is coming back to the city, Miroku?"

"Because I know you and Hiten don't like each other. That's why."

"Well that is a good reason not to tell me, but I will be nice and not say anything to him. Ok, Miroku?"

Miroku suddenly bust out laughing

"What is so funny Miroku?"

"You nice?" Miroku said again laughing even harder now.

"Shut the fuck up, Miroku!"

"Now, that was funny, Inuyasha. Thanks for the laugh."

"You're not welcome!" Inuyasha said sounding mad.

"Why are you so mad Inuyasha?"

"Don't worry about it! So anyway, what are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing much really."

"Why don't you go over to Sango's house on Saturday?"

"I don't want to! And, please don't ask me why either."

"Ok, damn!"

"My bad, Inuyasha. Sango and I had another argument."

"It's alright, well Miro…" Inuyasha said but the phone cut him off

"What did you say Inuyasha? I didn't…"

"Hold on, Miroku; there's someone on my other end."

"Alright"

"Hello?" Inuyasha said while clicking over to the other end

"Hey boo! What are you doing?"

"Talking to Miroku."

"Oh."

"Kikyo, we got to talk"

"About what?" Kikyo said sounding surprise

"Wait I'll tell you. Hold on!" Inuyasha said before clicking back over Miroku.

_"He is a real jackass, he didn't even say that he loves me or he misses me!"_

"Miroku, are you still on the phone?"

"Yeah, I am still here. Tell me what you said?"

"I said it was alright"

"Alright but what?" Miroku asked sounding confuse

"Remember what you said about you and Sango?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, I am going to call my baby, so talk to you later"

"Alright," Inuyasha said as he hung up with Miroku then clicking back over to Kikyo.

"Hello?"

"What do you want?" Kikyo ask sounding confused.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because I don't like to be on hold, bitch!"

"Bitch, bitch? If there is a bitch on this phone, it's you Kikyo!" Inuyasha said now very pissed off.

"Fuck you, Inuyasha!"

"No, I don't want a dirty, mildewy pussy!"

"I can't stand you Inuyasha, and I hate you!"

"That doesn't hurt me because I am getting tired of us arguing every single day about nothing!"

"Well, it's not my fault!"

"It is your fault; you get so mad and jealous about nothing at all!" Inuyasha said while yelling at Kikyo

"Why are you yelling?"

"Because I can't stand you Kikyo!"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"This. It's over bitch!" Inuyasha said before hanging up on Kikyo.

_"What did I just say? I just lost Inuyasha!"_ Kikyo said as she started to cry.

Inuyasha dialed Miroku's numbers.

Miroku phone began ringing.

Inuyasha was still waiting for Miroku to pick up the phone.

"Hello," Miroku said finally picking up the phone.

"What's up?"

"Nothing just talking to Sango."

"That's nice."

"Why do you sound so happy, Inuyasha?"

"Because I finally broke up with that bitch Kikyo."

"You did Inuyasha? Is that why you so happy?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"You are crazy?" Miroku said while laughing at Inuyasha

"Oh yeah, guess what Miroku?"

"What?"

"Breaking up is not so hard after all," Inuyasha said while laughing. Miroku couldn't help but laugh along with Inuyasha.

"You are so mean," Miroku said with a sigh and still laughing

"I know. Well, talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Miroku hung up with Inuyasha.

_"So who can I go with now? Maybe I'll go out with Kikyo's best friend Ayame? No, I'd be no better then Kikyo." _Inuyasha thought while talking to his self mentally. Then Inuyasha's phone start to ring.

Ring...Ring...Ring

"I wonder who that is," Inuyasha said as he pick up his caller ID.

"Oh it's nobody important," Inuyasha said before picking up the phone

"What do you want, Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry can you please for give me?" Kikyo asked while crying.

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you. That's why!"

"Oh really," Inuyasha said not really caring.

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Because I can!"

"But Inuyasha."

"But nothing, Kikyo! Good-bye. Please don't call me any more."

"But why?" Kikyo asked but didn't get answer from Inuyasha.

"Well, can we least be friends?"

"No, I don't want to be friends or anything else! You don't exist to me any more. Good-bye, Kikyo," Inuyasha said before hanging up on Kikyo again.

_"I just lost my real true love. Inuyasha hates me now. I am so sorry Inuyasha!"_

_"I take back what I said early breaking is easy as hell!"_

* * *

Will chapter 1 is finish. Please review and tell me what you think. And also I want to thank my beta (who also is my mate) who beta my story.

Chapter 2 will be up soon, maybe next week. Or today. It depends...


	2. Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Neither do the I profit from this story.

A/N: Yah I got two reviews so far (two reviews are better then none). That better then I thought I will have. So please continue reviewing.

* * *

After the little break-up episode with Kikyo, Inuyasha didn't speak with her. Inuyasha just walked away or pretended that she was not even there when Kikyo tried to talk to him in the school hallway. She also tried to call him to talk; he either hung up on her or just didn't pick up at all. 

Inuyasha came home from school early to wash up from the food fight in the school lunchroom. As soon as Inuyasha got out the shower with just a towel on, his phone rang. Inuyasha picked up the phone with a slight attitude.

"Hello?"

"What's up Inuyasha?"

"Who's this?" Inuyasha asked while playing. Inuyasha started to laugh his head off.

"What the fuck you mean 'who's this'!"

"Chill out, Musou. I know it's you," Inuyasha said, laughing a little.

"What the fuck ever!" Musou yelled, and Inuyasha started to laugh.

"Anyway, what's up again, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing much; just getting out the shower."

"What in the blue hell!" Musou yelled.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled back at Musou.

"Inu Yasha, can I ask you a question?" Musou said, sounding calm.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Are you gay or something!" Musou yelled once again.

"Hell no! What in your right mind made you ask me that, you dumb ass slut bucket!

"Because you are just getting out the shower, and you are telling me that! Remember you stupid male hoe I am a male, just like you!"

"Shut the fuck up stupid and hold on while I put some clothes on, alright?"

"Alright, but hurry the fuck up!"

Yeah, yeah. I'll hold on," Inuyasha said as he put the phone down and walked to his bedroom to put some clothes on.

_"How can I tell Inuyasha that me and Kikyo used to go together? I know that he loved her but I can't just keep this from him. We are best friends."_

Inuyasha walked back toward the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Musou? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Man, you put clothes on real quick."

"Yeah I know. I didn't want you to hang up."

"Ok I can understand, Inuyasha..." Musou said as he suddenly got quiet.

"Why did you get so quiet, Musou?"

"Because I got something to tell you," Musou said with a sigh.

"What's up with the sigh Musou? Is it that bad?"

"Well, yeah. Kikyo and me used to fuck around before she went with you?" Musou said with another sigh. Inuyasha busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Musou asked, sounding a little confused.

"Didn't Miroku tell you what happen between Kikyo and me when you talked to him?"

"No, not really. What happen?"

"We broke up, kid."

"You and Kikyo broke up? Why?"

"Yes, I did break up with her. And the reason for that is I was tired of her and her stupid ass choices between me and my used to be best friend, Koga."

"Damn I can understand why you broke up with her if she did that foul ass shit!"

"So, Musou?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha."

"Why did you and Kikyo break up, anyway?"

"Because she is a lying, cheating bitch, and she is the devil!" Musou said very angrily. Inuyasha started to laugh at Musou knowing that was the truth about her.

"Well I am glad that you broke up with her. She was no good anyway."

"So Musou, when are you coming back?"

"Three or four days from now."

"Alright Musou," Inuyasha said, then suddenly the door bell suddenly rung and startled Inuyasha.

"That's all you got to say?"

"Yeah, but there's somebody at my door, so I will call you back. Alright?"

"Alright Inuyasha. Peace."

"Peace," Inuyasha said as he hung up on his end, then put the phone down on the table, and walked to the door to see who it was. When he opened the door, Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the ground because Sesshomaru was standing in his doorway while holding a little girl's hand

"Hello Inuyasha?"

"Sessh… Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

"May I come in first, Inuyasha? Then, I will explain to you why I am here and who this little girl is"

"Come in," Inuyasha said as he move out the way to let Sesshomaru in and the little girl that was holding Sesshomaru's hand

Sesshomaru walked in Inuyasha's apartment and sat down on the couch with the little girl sitting on his side

"So, why are you here?"

"To be honest I really don't know why I came to your apartment if you really want to know."

"To be ten years older then me, you are a damn fool," Inuyasha said while scratching his head

"Fuck you, Inuyasha! And go to hell and burn!"

"You go first and I might go after you."

Sesshomaru looking from the little girl then back to Inuyasha, "I have something to tell you"

"What's that?"

Sesshomaru looking at the little girl again, "Inuyasha, have you been wondering who this little girl is?"

"Yeah,, ever since you came here to my apartment. So who is she our little cousin or something?"

"No, you moron! This little girl is your niece and my daughter," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha had a look of shock on his face

"You have a daughter, Sesshomaru? You have a daughter!"

"Yes, you idiot, I do, and her name is Rin."

_"This little girl is my niece? Hell must have frozen over if Sesshomaru has a daughter."_

Sesshomaru looked at Rin "Rin? You can speak to your uncle now."

_"Me-an uncle. I can't believe this shit."_

"Hi Uncle Inuyasha. It is a pleasure to meet you," Rin said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Rin. So how old are you?" Inuyasha asked with a smile.

"I am five years old."

"Inuyasha, do you mind if we live here?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why not. I would like to get to know my niece better," Inuyasha said while looking at Rin with a smile.

"I will find a job and help you pay half the rent."

"Alright," Inuyasha said then got quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we talk alone, please?" Inuyasha asked with a serious look

"Yeah we can talk." Looking back at Rin, "Baby girl?"

"Yes, daddy?" Rin answered while looking at her father.

"Got to your uncle's room and watch TV. Your uncle and I got to a have talk. Ok?"

"Ok, daddy," Rin said as she got up from the couch and went to Inuyasha's bedroom. Once Rin was out the room, Sesshomaru look back at Inuyasha.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with a serious look

"Sesshomaru? Who is Rin mother?"

"That bitch, Eri!" Sesshomaru answered angrily. Inuyasha suddenly got quiet. Sesshomaru also got quiet and looked at his daughter sitting on Inuyasha's bed.

"Are you for real?" Inuyasha asked not even believing Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru said, still mad and still looking at Rin, "Unfortunately yes."

_"So that cute little girl is Eri and Sesshomaru's daughter. I can't believe those two have a daughter with one another" Sesshomaru looking back at Inuyasha_

"Rin's slut of a mother is a real fucking liar!"

"How?"

"She told me that she was on the pill, but I found out that she was lying to me."

"So when you found out how many months was she?"

"She told me she was two months but she was really four! Fuck up, ain't it?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked back at Rin and nodded his head in agreement.

Sesshomaru also went quiet and looked back at Rin. Rin was sitting on Inuyasha's bed watching TV and laughing at the cartoon Ed, Edd and Eddy.

"So does Eri's sister know?" Inuyasha asked while still looking at Rin.

"Nope. She didn't tell Aymui about me or our daughter," Sesshomaru said really coldly.

"Eri is a real bitch," Inuyasha said with hate in his voice.

"Yeah she is. She left me and Rin."

"Why did she leave?"

"She left me and her daughter for a guy."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked while looking back at Sesshomaru.

"Bankostu," Sesshomaru said almost spitting out Bankostu's name.

"Wait a minute, ain't Bankostu like a brother to you?"

"He was like a brother to me," Sesshomaru said, coldly.

_"That bitch left my brother for his friend that was like a brother to him. Well, tha'st a real bitch for you. Both of them are some real fake ass bitches!"_

"_If I ever find that bitch Eri or Bankostu I am going to kill them both!"_ Sesshomaru said, thinking while looking back at Rin

* * *

Chapter 2 is done. So please review and tell me what you think. I will update again soon. I just don't know when. 

And then again, I want to my very nice beta for re-editing this chapter. Love ya for it!!!!


	3. Inuyasha Meets Musou Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Neither do the I profit from this story.

* * *

Two Weeks after Sesshomaru and Rin moved in with Inuyasha, Musou return back to the city of Domino. Inuyasha and Musou hung out everyday. Musou's guest that came with him did try to join in on the activities. Musou and Aymui did some things that Inuyasha didn't; Musou was going to set Inuyasha up with his little sister. Inuyasha and Musou were sitting in Inuyasha's apartment when both of them heard a knock at the door. 

"Somebody at your door," Musou said as he pointed to the door.

"Nah, you think! Stupid bitch!" Inuyasha said as he got up from his chair to answer the door.

_"I really hope that is my sister at the door,"_ Musou thought as he watch Inuyasha walked over to answer it.

Inuyasha was walking toward the door when it opened to reveal a girl in a halter-top, a skirt, and her hair in a ponytail.

"Hi," the girl said with a friendly smile.

"What's up?" Inuyasha said as he stared at the beautiful girl standing before him.

"Is Musou here?" she asked as she checked Inuyasha out.

"Yeah, Musou's here."

"Can you tell him that his sister is here?"

"Alright. Hold on," Inuyasha said as he turned around to tell Musou that his sister was here, and then he noticed what she said but opted to not say anything to Musou about it yet. "Musou you sister is here."

"Let her in, Inuyasha."

"Alright," Inuyasha said as he look away from Musou and back to the girl.

"You can come in," Inuyasha said as he stepped aside to let Musou's sister come in.

"Thank you," Musou's sister said with a smile as she walked into Inuyasha's apartment "Hi, big brother."

"Hi baby girl" Musou said as he looked at his sister up and down and then shook his head left to right.

"What wrong Musou?"

"Nothing wrong…you just changed; that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems like to me I have to beat the shit out of every boy that wants to talk you."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because you got thick in all the rights spot a boy would love."

"Thank you, big brother. Where is the bathroom?" Musou's sister asked with a little blush.

"It's back there to the left," Musou said as he pointed to the back of the apartment.

"Thank you," Musou sister said with a smile before she left the living room.

"So, Inuyasha, what do you think?" Musou asked suddenly catching Inuyasha off guard.

"What do I think about what?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look.

"My sister, you dumb desert dick hoe!" Musou said with attitude.

"You sister is fine as hell you dumb ass eating slut!"

_"I knew that he would like my sister. Now I need to execute the rest of my plan."_

_"I wonder how old she is? I wonder why he never told me about her?"_

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

"What's up?"

"I am about to got to the store" Musou said as he walked toward the door.

"Alright, Musou" Inuyasha said.

" Tell my baby sister I'll be back. Alright?" Musou said while opening the door.

"Alright pretty little bitch, I will," Inuyasha said, smirking.

"Whatever you slut bucket!" Musou said before walking out the door.

Inuyasha closed the door right after Musou and locked it. He then walked to the back to his couch and started to watch TV

**_Outside with Musou:_**

_"I really hope this works." _Musou thought as he walked out of the apartment and down the street to the corner store.

**_Back at Inuyasha's apartment:_**

"Where did Musou go?" Musou's sister asked as she came back from the bathroom.

"He said he'd be back. He went to the store."

"Oh, ok." Musou's sister walked toward the couch and sat down next to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"How long did you know my brother?" she asked with a smile. Inuyasha looked away from the TV to look at her.

"I've known your brother since we were little, and then he move back with his father two years ago."

"Oh. So, were you mad?" she asked while looking away from Inuyasha.

"Yeah, for a little while, but I got over it. May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"When were you born?" Inuyasha asked with a curious look.

"A year after Musou."

'So, you are sixteen?"

"Yes, I am. And, aren't you seventeen?" Musou's sister asked, smiling. Inuyasha returned the smile before answering.

"Yeah."

_"Damn this is cute. I really like his long silver hair and his little ears."_

_"Musou's sister is cute and thick, but I am not really looking for a girl with looks."_

"So, may I ask one more question?"

"Sure, why not?"

'What is your name?"

"My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. And what's yours?

"My name is Kagome Higurashi."

_"Her name is Kagome. A cute name for a fine girl."_

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I am single- for now."

"Well, ain't that something. I am, too, Inuyasha."

"Oh, really?"

"Really," Kagome said with a smile.

Kagome and Inuyasha got quiet, and he just stared at Kagome. Then, Kagome suddenly smiled.

_"I am going to make Inuyasha mine. And, only mine!"_

* * *

Ok this chapter is done. I want to say thanks to my beta reader. And also to the people who review this story. (bows down to the reviewers). Please continue to review and I will continue to update. 


	4. Sesshomaru Confrontations With The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Neither do the I profit from this story.

A/N: Happy christmas eve every body!!!! Well chapter is a early christmas present. So enjoy.

To: Young Kagome to answer your question, yes I did have this story up before, but I delete so my beta reader could check over it. If you have any more questions, just ask. And thank your for reviewing. (bows down to you).

* * *

Musou's plan to get Inuyasha and his sister, Kagome, together was working so far. His plan was to simply to leave Inuyasha and Kagome in the apartment alone to talk, which they did. But, it was not quite finished yet. Inuyasha was at school while Sesshomaru was at the apartment watching TV in the living room. When Sesshomaru answered the door, he was in for a big surprise.

_"I wonder who this is?"_ Sesshomaru thought out loud as he got up from the couch to answer the door. When he answered the door, he saw someone he didn't ever want see again.

"Hi, Sesshomaru," said a Mysterious Woman's voice.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman, but did not saying anything.

"May I come in Sesshomaru?" the Mysterious Woman asked. Sesshomaru just looked at her with a blank look on his face.

"Please, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru still was not talking to the woman, and then suddenly, moved out of the way so he could let her in.

"Nice place," she commented, as she walk in to the house.

"Thanks," Sesshomaru said. Not even taking his eyes off of her, he closed the door.

"So, where is your little brother?" she asked, as she walked toward the couch and sat down.

"He's at school I think," Sesshomaru said, walking toward the chair and sat down across from this woman.

"Sesshomaru, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us."

"About us? There is no more us, you dumb bitch!" Sesshomaru said with a snarl.

"Who in the fuck are you calling a dumb bitch Sesshomaru!" she demanded. Sesshomaru looked at her with pure disgust.

"I am calling you a dumb bitch, Eri!"

"And why are you calling me a dumb bitch Sesshomaru?" Eri asked while rolling her eyes at Sesshomaru.

"What type of a woman falls in love with her man's best friend who is like a brother to him?"

"It was a mistake," Eri said as she looked away.

"That was not a god damn mistake! You knew what the fuck you were doing!" Sesshomaru said with anger starting to show in his voice.

"Where's our daughter?" Eri questioned still refusing to look at Sesshomaru.

"Don't you mean my daughter?"

"No. I meant what I said-our daughter," Eri spat out, as she looked back at Sesshomaru with anger evident in her eyes.

"How could she be our daughter when you left me and her for Bankotsu?"

"Get over it, Sesshomaru!" Eri said coldly, while rolling her eyes again.

Sesshomaru walked up to Eri and slapped the shit out of her.

Eri, holding her face and falling on to the couch, looked at Sesshomaru with shock on her face.

_"That bitch deserved it. She had it coming for everything she put me through!"_

"Why in the hell did you hit me?" Eri asked with tears starting to build in her eyes.

"It was a simple mistake, Eri; get over it!" Sesshomaru said as he looked at her with an evil smile.

"I want my fucking daughter, Sesshomaru!" Eri said while getting up from the couch and walking toward the door.

"Too bad because you won't get her, bitch."

"You are the bitch, Sesshomaru!" Eri said as she opened the door. "I will get my daughter back! Me and Bankotsu are going to raise her!" Eri said before walking out and slamming the door after her.

_"Over my dead body, bitch! I will kill you and that bitch Bankotsu before I ever give up Rin!"_

_"I am going to make you regret slapping me, Sesshomaru! For slapping me, you must pay with your life!" _Eri thought as she walked out of the apartment building, holding her face.

_The Park-The scene change _

Miroku looked at Inuyasha without saying anything.

"Why are you staring at me, Miroku? Are you gay or something?"

"Hell no! I love pussy just as much as you!" Miroku yelled with outrage.

"Then, why in the hell are you staring at me?"

"Because I want to know why you didn't tell me about Kagome."

"I don't know, Miroku," Inuyasha said as he looked away.

"I know why you didn't tell me."

"Why?" Inuyasha questioned while looking back at him.

"Because you like her," Miroku said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah I do like her." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Then ask her out!"

"I want to, but I don't know what she'll say."

"I think I would say, 'I would love to go out with you'," Kagome said as she appeared out of nowhere behind Inuyasha and Miroku.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned around to see Kagome, standing right behind them.

"Did you here what I said, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, sweat coming down from the back of his head

"Yes, I did, and like I said before, I would love to go out with you. I like you too."

"You do?" Inuyasha asked, while blushing a little.

"Yes, I do," Kagome said, also blushing.

"So, it's a date?"

"Yeah, it's a date. Well, Inuyasha I have to go."

"Alright."

"Bye," Kagome said as she walked away from Inuyasha and Miroku.

_"Damn, she's fine!" _Inuyasha thought while staring at Kagome's ass as it swayed with her steps.

"Was that Kagome, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, that's Kagome alright." Inu Yasha had a big grin on his face as he turned to his friend.

_"Damn! Kagome is fine 'ass' hell. And, I thought Sango was fine!"_ Miroku said talking mentally to himself.

* * *

Another chapter done. Well thanks for reading my story. And I will see ya'll in five days.


	5. The First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Neither do the I profit from this story.

I want to thank my wonderful beta reader, and my wonderful reviewers.

Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Inuyasha is in the shower getting ready for his date with Kagome. Inuyasha phone have been ringing off the hook. Inuyasha didn't bother to pick up the phone because he is to busy to go answer it. As soon as Inuyasha got out of the shower there was someone knocking at his door. Inuyasha wrap a towel around his self and when to open the door. When Inuyasha open the door he saw some body he didn't expect to see so soon.

Inuyasha opening door and shock to see Kagome at the door

"Hi Inuyasha" Kagome said with a smile

"Hi Kagome. What are you doing here so soon?"

"For our date silly" Kagome with a giggle.

"I thought we were going out Kagome?" Inuyasha ask with confusion.

"I suddenly change my mind" Kagome said with a smirk as she look at Inuyasha in his bath towel

"Ok what ever. We can stay here if you like but you got to hold on for a minute" Inuyasha said before he turn around to walk to his room but Kagome stop him

"But why Inuyasha?" Kagome wine. Inuyasha turn around and look at Kagome

"So I can put on some clothes on"

"What's wrong with what you have on?" Kagome ask with a devilishly smile

"Because I only have a bath towel on Kagome"

"And? That a good thing"

"How is that?" Inuyasha ask smartly

"Because I like what I see that why" Kagome said while looking at Inuyasha lustfully

"You're a freak Kagome" Inuyasha said while blushing

"I know I am a freak. I am proud of it! If you been a virgin as long as I have you will be too! Kagome said hysterically like.

Inuyasha bust out laughing

"What so funny?" Kagome ask with a confuse look on her face

"I am virgin too" Inuyasha said while still laughing

"What?" Kagome ask with her mouth wide open

"I..am..a..virgin..too" Inuyasha said very slowly

"You are a virgin Inuyasha?" Kagome ask in a complete shock

"Yes I am a virgin believe it or not" Inuyasha said with a chuckle

"This is so unbelievable"

"What make you say that Kagome?"

"Because you are a virgin. I thought you might have sex already"

"No I haven't. I am still a virgin.

"Ok I believe you. Even though that is still hard to believe"

"Well believe it!"

"Ok what ever! So may I please come in now?" Kagome ask sweetly

"Yes you can" Inuyasha said as he move out the way to let Kagome in.

_"Damn Inuyasha got a body. He so gorgeous to be a boy" Kagome thought as she walk into Inuyasha apartment._

Inuyasha closing the door behind Kagome and turning around to see Kagome staring at him "Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha"

"Never mind"

"Ok. So Inuyasha may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah why not"

"So why haven't you had sex yet?"

"I have my reasons"

"And what are they?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to know"

"But I want to know" Kagome said while pouting

"Ok. I tell you. Under one condition"

"And what that?"

"You have to answer the same question"

"Ok that easy"

"Will the reason why I haven't sex yet is the girls I talk to was not my type of girl to fuck"

"Oh. And why is that?"

"They had sex with to many guys"

"Oh"

"So why haven't you had sex yet?"

"I am waiting for the right one"

"Typical female logic"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Females always say that dumb shit!"

"And your males logic is just as dumb!"

"What ever you stupid wench!"

"Who are you calling a wench?" Kagome yell at Inuyasha

"I am calling you a wench!"

"No you not calling me a wench you stupid jerk!"

"Baka!"

"Ass hoe!"

"Idiot!"

"Jack ass!"

"Bitch!"

"Don't call me not bitch!"

"Ok bitch!"

"If you call me a bitch one more time Inuyasha" Kagome said with a threatening voice

"Bitch" Inuyasha said before a giving a cocky smirk

SLAP!

"Why in the hell did you slap me wench!"

"I said call me a bitch one more time and you did"

"But you didn't have to slap me" Inuyasha said as he rub his red cheek.

"You deserve it jerk!"

"I didn't deserve shit bitch!

"Don't calling me a bitch Inuyasha!"

"Stop acting like one"

"You are such arrogant bastard"

"You are such annoying wench"

"Shut up Inuyasha"

"You shut up wench!"

"No you shut up"

"Hell no"

"Why in the hell is were arguing Inuyasha?"

"Because I like to argue"

"So we through this argument for nothing?"

"Yes we did" Inuyasah said with a smirk

"You're a strange one Inuyasha"

"I know. May I go put on some clothes now?"

"Oh yeah I forgot"

"I bet you did. Make your self at home while I put on some clothes" Inuyasha said as he walk to his room and put on some clothes.

"Ok Inuyasha" Kagome said as she walk to the couch and sit down

_"Inuyasha such arrogant jerk! But sexy at the same time" Kagome thought._

"Kagome?" Inuyasha yell from the back of the apartment

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Fine us something to watch ok?"

"Sure Inuyasha" Kagome said as she walk up to the tall dvd case and start to look

"Did you fine some thing yet?"

"No not yet"

"Well I know a movie we can watch"

"And what that?"

"How about 40 year old virgin?" Inuyasha ask coming from the backroom and wearing a red tank top and some black jogging pants.

"I never saw that movie. Is it funny?"

"Yes it real funny"

"Ok we will watch 40 year old virgin then" Kagome said as she walk back to the couch and sat down

"Trust me you will like it this movie"

"I better like it" Kagome warn

"Like I said before trust me" Inuyasha said as he walk up to his to the TV and the dvd player in put the movie in.

"Will come on and sit down Inuyasha the movie about to start"

"Ok I am going to come sit down! Chill out you wench!" Inuyasha said as he walk to the couch and sat down next to Kagome.

"Don't call me a wench jack ass!"

"Shut up Kagome!"

"No! I don't have to!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"I bet I can make you shut up" Inuyasha said with a smirk

"Oh really?"

"Really?"

"How?"

"Keep talking and you will fine out"

"You can't make me shut up Inuyasha" Kagome said before Inuyasha kiss her. Kagome was shock at first by Inuyasha bold move but soon give in and deepen the kiss. So the two teens broke apart for some air

"I told you I make you shut up" Inuyasha said with a victory smirk

"Shut up Inuyasha and watch the movie" Kagome said while blushing

"Feh!" Inuyasha replay as he and Kagome watch the movie with smiles on they faces.

* * *

Another chapter done. I will update in maybe four or five days.


	6. The Plan Complete

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Neither do the I profit from this story.

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!!!!!

A/N: Here is another chapter for my reviewers. I want to thank my beta for doing a good job every time. I want to thank all my reviewers especially Young Kagome and Lissa.

* * *

"That movie was so funny," Kagome said as she got up from the couch and stretched. 

"Yeah, I know. So, what two parts of the movie did you like?"

"Well, I like the part when Andy's two friends were talking about how they knew each other was gay and the ending of the movie when they were singing after Andy had sex finally," Kagome said before laughing.

"Well, I like the whole movie, but in particular, the ending of the movie."

" I guess that's your favorite movie huh?" Kagome asked while sitting back down.

"Yes, it is one of my favorites."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, Kagome"

"Do you want to watch another movie?"

"Not really."

"Listen to some music?"

"No."

"Do you want to get to know each other better?"

"Yeah, why not?" Inuyasha said with a calm look on his face. "So, what do you want to know about me, Kagome?"

"Well, the first thing I want to know is who is that tall guy and little girl in that picture?" Kagome said as she point to a picture of Sesshomaru and Rin on the table.

"That guy in the picture is my older half-brother, Sesshomaru, and his daughter, Rin."

"You and Sesshomaru are half-brothers?"

"Yeah, we are," Inuyasha said with bitterness.

"Well, I guess I can say that you don't like Sesshomaru, huh?" Kagome asked.

"You're right; you can say that."

"Inuyasha, I got a very important question to ask."

"What's that?"

"Are you gay?"

"HELL NO! I AM NOT GAY, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME A BITCH, INU YASHA?!?"

"That I can call you one," Inuyasah said before he gave a smirk.

"No, the hell I didn't you arrogant jack ass."

"I am no arrogant jackass."

"Yes, you are."

"Ok, whatever you say."

"You get on my last nerve."

"Yeah, I know I do."

"So, there any thing you want to know, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, there is something I want to know."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Do you have any older siblings?"

"Yeah. I have an older sister that I don't talk to."

"A older sister, huh?"

"Yeah"

"How old is she?"

"Same age as Musou."

"Ok, now I am confused. How are Musou and your sister is the same age?"

"Well, it's simple."

"How is it simple?"

"Me and Musou have the same mother but different fathers."

"Ok, that helps a little. But, how does your older sister come into this picture?"

"She my sister on my father's side of the family."

"Ok. I get it now."

"I am glad that you don't go through that."

"Who said that I didn't?"

"You have the same family problems that I do?"

"Yes and no."

"How is that?"

"Well, it's simple," Inuyasha said before giving Kagome a smile.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny, now continue."

"Me and Sesshomaru have the same father but different mothers."

"Ok, I got you."

"I'm glad that you do."

"Inuyasha, I have something to tell you."

"What's that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"That I like you," Kagome said before blushing.

"You do?"

"Yes I do."

"I like you too, Kagome," Inuyasha said quickly before loosing his courage.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Do you want to go with me?" Kagome asked while blushing even more.

"Yeah, I do, but there's a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is we don't know a lot about each other."

"We can get to know each other while we go out together."

"You're right; we can."

"So does this mean?"

"That we are a couple? Yes it does," Inuyasha said before he pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss. Inuyasha pulled away suddenly from Kagome and ended the kiss, leaving Kagome with confused look on her face.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because my niece will be coming home soon."

"Oh, I understand."

"Come on, Kagome; I'll let you out," Inuyasha said as he started walking to the door with Kagome right behind him.

"Well, I will call you later. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye Inuyasha," Kagome said before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye Kagome," Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome leave his apartment. As Inuyasha closed the door, his cell phone rung.

"Hello?"

"How did your date go with Kagome?" a voice asked.

"It went well, Musou."

"Aww, how did you know it was me?"

"I'd know that ugly voice anywhere."

"What ever Inuyasha!"

"Yeah whatever! Why did you call me in the first place?"

"To see if you and Kagome were still on your date."

"Ok. Well, I am glad that you called."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Me and Kagome are a couple now," Inuaysha said with a smile.

"I'ts about damn time!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"How could you say that it's about time damn? Me and Kagome are going together when we haven't even known each other for a long time."

"Oh, well, you got me there."

"I have to go, you baka!"

"Ok. Whatever. Have fun jacking off!" Musou said before he hung up on Inuyasha, leaving him with a surprised look on his face .

_"Mental note to self: I need to kill Musou when I see him again."_

* * *

Here another chapter. Please review. I will update soon. Just don't know when. 


	7. Kagome Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Neither do the I profit from this story.

To Young Kagome: Sorry about chapter 6. I try to make the other chapters better. I promsie.

* * *

After coming from Inuyasha's apartment, Kagome went back to her hotel room at the Holiday Inn with a smile on her face.

She goes with Inuyasha now.

Kagome unlocked the door to her hotel room and walked in. She saw her older sister sitting on her bed watching TV.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kikyo?!" Kagome asked with attitude.

"Because I heard you were in town, so I came to see you. And, because I miss you, Kagome," Kikyo said before turning the TV off.

"Whatever! Don't give me that fucking bullshit!" Kagome yelled as she leaned against the door. Kikyo got quiet and just stared at Kagome with disbelief.

"So, what do you want?" Kagome asked with anger.

"I want to know something important," Kikyo said plainly.

"Something like what?" Kagome asked before rolling her eyes.

"Where were you today, Miss Kagome?" Kikyo asked with a serious look on her face.

"That is none of your damn business!"

"Ok. So, it's like that now?"

"Yeah, it's like that now"

"It is like that now after all we have been through together?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome just looked away from Kikyo.

"Well, you don't have to tell me where you've been today because I already know."

"Ok. Where was I at today?"

"You were over at Inuyasha's apartment," Kikyo said bitterly.

Kagome got quiet and had a look of shock on her face.

"I knew it," Kikyo said before rolling her eyes.

"You knew what, Kikyo?"

"I knew Musou's punk ass was going try to hook you and Inuyasha up."

"You must be stupid as hell if you went with my brother. He is a punk!"

"Fuck you, Kagome!" Kikyo yelled.

"Fuck you back, Kikyo!" Kagome yelled just as loudly.

"Kagome we're blood too! Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember! How can I forget something that important?" Kagome asked. Kikyo looked at the anger in her eyes.

"Well, at least you remember. So, Kagome are you and Inuyasha going together?"

"Yes, we are."

"What the fuck you mean "we are"?"

"It's simple. Your ex-boyfriend is my future husband," Kagome said with a smirk.

Kikyo looked at Kagome with a shocked look and got quiet.

"Why are you so quite now?" Kagome asked with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Because," Kikyo said in an overly simple tone of voice.

"Because what?"

"I can't believe that you did this shit to me, Kagome!" Kikyo said with a hurt voice.

"You had it coming," Kagome said with a cold tone.

"I didn't have shit coming! We are sisters! And, you betray me by going with Inuyasha!"

I didn't betray you, my dear sister! Remember, you betrayed me first!"

"How did I betray you first?"

"By fucking my Koga while I was going with him!"

Kikyo, getting quiet, looked at Kagome with anger in her eyes.

Kagome was looking at Kikyo with pure disgust and not saying anything to her.

"I am about leave," Kikyo said as she got up.

"Wel,l leave then," Kagome said as she gestured to the door behind her.

"I will!" Kikyo yelled as she walked out of Kagome's room.

"Stupid bitch!" Kagome muttered as she closed door behind her sister.

* * *

I want to say thanks for all the people who support me with this story. I want to thank my beta and reviewers. Review and I will update soon.


	8. A Brotherly Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Neither do the I profit from this.

A/N: First I want to say thanks to my beta. And I want also thanks the reviewers. So for the long update.

To lizziekins and all my other reviewers: Kagome, Souta, Musou have the same mother, but Musou have a different father them. Kagome and Kikyo have the same father but different mothers.(Kikyo is Kagome sister on her father side).

As soon as Kagome left the apartment, Sesshomaru and Rin came home from the mall with shopping bags full of clothes for Rin. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch playing his Play Station 2. Suddenly, Sesshomaru told Rin to go to her uncle's room and watch TV. Rin did as she was told and left the living room and went into Inuyasha's room and turned on the TV. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and knew something wrong. He stopped playing the game to talk to his brother.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha ask while looking at Sesshomaru.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said quickly.

"Don't lie to me."

"It's Eri."

"What about Eri Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said with a confuse look on his face.

"I saw her," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"When?"

"Yesterday," Sesshomaru said with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Where?"

"She came to the apartment."

"Whose apartment?"

"Um, our apartment, moron."

"Swear?" Inuyasha said with disbelief.

"Swear."

"What happened Sesshomaru?"

"She came here talking some shit about taking Rin from me," Sesshomaru said with anger showing in is eyes.

"She told you that?"

"Yeah, she did, stupid bitch!"

"So when Eri said that, what did you do?"

"I slapped the dog shit out of her!" Sesshomaru said with an evil smile. Inuyasha response was to burst out laughing.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a serious look that made Inuyasha stop laughing right on the spot.

"You're heartless, Sesshomaru."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"So are you still single?"

"Yes I'm single! I don't want to be in another relationship ever again!"

Inuyasha burst out laughing again.

"Calm down before you die of laughter."

"That was funny."

"Sure. So, how is Kagome doing?"

"She's doing good. You know me and Kagome are together now."

"You're playing right?"

"No, why would I be playing like that? Why the hell did you ask that?" Inuyasha asked with a serious look on his face.

"There's something about her that I don't like," Sesshomaru said with a look just as serious as Inuyasha.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. It's just something about her I don't like." Inuyasha got quiet and looked at his brother.

"I think she's holding something from you."

"Like what?"

"I can't put my hand on it."

"Ok, what you think she is hiding from me?"

"Don't be asking me! Ask her that!"

"Ok."

"Ah, Inuyasha?"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked with attitude.

"Don't you think Kikyo and Kagome look alike?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, not really"

"Thinking about it. They have some similarity."

_"Well, they do kinda look the same in the face."_

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked, which snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts. Then suddenly, noticing what Sesshomaru was talking about.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I gave it a quick thought; they do look alike."

"I told you," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha got quiet and stared into space.

_"Sesshomaru's right. They do have some similarities but their attitudes are way different. I hope that's where the similarities end."_

* * *

I done with this chapter. I will update soon...I hope.


	9. Kikyo Confronts Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Neither do I profit from this story.

A/N: I know I haven't been updating lately, but I go to college and a lot of work. So please bear with me.

* * *

After her argument with Kagome, Kikyo stormed out of the hotel and went home. Kikyo and Kagome did not speak to each other for the next two weeks. Kikyo noticing Inuyasha at the park sitting on a bench watching a little girl play on the monkey bars when she was walking to the store. Kikyo thought about what happened between her and Kagome. She started to walk towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled. Inuyasha noticed her walking towards him.

_"Damn, here is the bitch, Kikyo."_

"Inuyasha, come here," Kikyo said.

"If you want me, you come here!" Inuyasha said with attitude.

"You're such asshole!" Kikyo said while rolling her eyes and walking towards Inuyasha.

"Thank you for coming," Inuyasha said smartly.

"So Inuyasha, how you been?" Kikyo asked while standing three feet away from Inuyasha.

"I been good…until now," Inuyasha said with anger in his eyes mix with hatred.

"Whatever Inuyasha," Kikyo said while looking away from him to look at Rin. "Is that your daughter?"

"No, that not my daughter. That is my niece," Inuyasha said while looking at her like she was stupid.

"That's Sesshomaru's daughter?"

"Yeah, she is Sesshomaru's daughter, and her name is Rin"

"Oh ok. Anyway… I heard Musou came back to Domino. Did he really came back?"

"Yeah, he came back," Inuyasha said sounding a little annoyed.

"I also heard he brought his girlfriend, Aymui, and some friends."

"Yeah, he brought his friends here, and he brought his sister Kagome," Inuyasha said, sounding even more annoy than he did before. Kikyo got quiet when he brought Kagome up.

_"Kagome, what a fucking traitor! She must having told Inuyasha that we are sisters," _Kikyo thought maliciously.

"So, that was all you wanted with me?" Inuyasha asked with a cold tone.

"No," Kikyo said with an attitude.

"What else?" he asked.

Kikyo rolled her eyes before she answered.

"So, this Kagome girl- do you like her?"

"No, I don't like her Kikyo."

"You don't, Inuyasha?"

"No, I don't. I love her!"

Kikyo getting quiet and looking at Inuyasha with a hurt look on her face.

"_I wonder if Kikyo and Kagome are related? She looked hurt when I said I loved Kagome? Maybe it's nothing. She's probably just jealous."_

"You love her?"

"Yes, I do. Is that a problem?"

"What do you think?" Kikyo sarcastically asked while getting angry.

"Get over it." Inuyasha said with a cold voice.

"Fuck you, Inuyasha!"

"I told you before; I don't want a dirty pussy! Remember?" he said before giving a devilish smile.

"Yeah, I remember! So, do you still love me?"

"Hell no! Why should I? So you can just do me wrong all over again!"

"You know what?

"What?" he huffed out.

"Go to hell!" she yelled before walking away.

_"Ok, that was weird. Kikyo looked hurt when I answer her question about Kagome. I am starting to get the feeling that maybe Sesshomaru is right about what he said about Kagome and Kikyo being related somehow,"_ Inuyasha thought as he watched Kikyo walk away.

_"I can't believe Inuyasha! How could he just fall in love with Kagome! But it won't matter in the end when he finds out that I am her older sister! Then, he won't love little miss Kagome anymore! Kagome! Kagome, how could you! How could you fall in love with my Inuyasha! It doesn't matter because I got you! I promise you one thing, little sister. I promise I will make you remember this one saying: payback is a bitch!" _Kikyo thought as she walked towards her house.

"Uncle Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Who was that lady?" Rin asked.

"That lady was my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh."

_"I wonder if Rin heard the conservation between me and Kikyo?"_

"Uncle Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stay at the park a little longer?"

"Sure we can," Inuyasha said before giving Rin a big smile.

"Thank you Uncle Inuyasha," Rin said with happiness in her voice.

"_I never thought love could hurt so much. I really hope Kagome and Kikyo are not related, because if they are, there's going to be trouble between those two," _Inuyasha thought as he watched Rin play on the monkey bars.

* * *

Will I hope you like this chapter. I will update no matter how long it will take. I promise.


	10. Kagome Meets Sango

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Neither do the I profit from this story.

A/N: Sorry for the long update guys. Well here is chapter 10. I don't know when chapter 11 going to come...

* * *

Kagome was at the mall by herself looking at some clothes. Kagome had a lot on her mind after her sister Kikyo visited her. Kagome was walking through the mall when she heard a girl behind her say Miroku's name. Kagome looked back and saw the girl that said Inuyasha's best friend's name. The girl was wearing a pink and red shirt and some black pants. Suddenly, Kagome stopped walking because she heard that someone say her name. It was the same girl who had called Miroku. Kagome recognized who the girl was finally. It was Sango, Miroku's girlfriend.

"How did you know my name was Kagome?" Kagome asked, while sounding confused.

"Musou told me about you."

"He did?" Kagome asked with a surprise look.

"Yes, he did. He talks about you all the time. And, I saw some of your pictures." Kagome got quiet at what Sango was telling her.

_"I never knew Musou talked about me like that to anyone."_

"Kagome?"

"Oh, I am sorry I was just thinking," Kagome said snapping out of her thoughts.

"No problem."

"Aren't you Miroku's girlfriend?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I am Miroku's girlfriend. How did you know?" Sango asked while looking at Kagome with a surprised look on her face.

"Musou told me."

Sango suddenly started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Because your brother Musou has got a big mouth."

"Yeah, you're right. He does have a big mouth."

"So. Kagome, how is Inuyasha?"

"He has been good. How is Miroku?"

"He's been good. I have to slap him a thousand times, but he's been good."

"So. Sango, how you been?"

"I've been good, and you Kagome?"

"I have been just fine."

"I got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you really love Inuyasha?"

"Of course I do. I love the boy with all my heart. I got a question for you, Sango."

"What is it?"

"Do you love Miroku?"

"Yes I do. Why else would I put up with him?"

"Because the sex is really good." Kagome said before laughing.

"We have never had sex."

"Oh. My bad," Kagome said while feeling embarrassed.

"It's ok. Do want to know the real reason why I'm with Miroku?"

"Yes I do."

"Because he loves me for me, that why I am with him"

"Ok."

"Do you know what?"

"What?"

"I think we should be friends," Sango said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"I got a question for you"

"What is it, Sango?"

"Have you and Inuyasha had sex yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Are you ready to?"

"No, not yet. I want to make him wait a little bit longer."

"How much longer?"

"Maybe a year…"

"I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship, Kagome"

"Yeah, I do too."

"Let's make a promise."

"What's the promise Sango?"

"That we won't let anything come between our friendship."

"I promise you, Sango, that nothing will come between us."

"I promise you too, Kagome. Nothing will come between our friendship."

"Friends forever?"

"Friend forever, Kagome"

* * *

Please review. Not much to say today. 


	11. AN

Hey everybody. I'm sorry to tell you this but, I will postpone this story. I have two main reasons why. 1. a lot of school work. I hate college. 2. I'm having serious writer's block. So if I get an idea how to write the chapter I will hurry up and update. So, I apologize for this little problem.


	12. Coffee Shop and Surprises

Well here is a special update my reviewers. While is this a special update you ask. Because I actually got this chapter done, while still doing A LOT of college homework. Also I updating this story while in school!!! I want to thank my beta/mate, for helping me with this chapter. I hope ya'll will like this chapter very much. I have to go back to class now, so I see ya'll later!!!

* * *

Kagome and Sango were walking through the mall, talking and smiling. 

"Hey, Sango? What time is it?" Kagome asked while stopping.

Sango looked at her watch. "It's 6:00 clock. Why?" she asked.

"Oh shit!! I'm late!" Kagome shrieked.

"Late for what?" Sango asked confused.

"To meet Musou!!" Kagome replied while walking away from Sango at top speed.

"Alright then, call me girl," she said before walking in the other direction.

"Shit, Musou is going to kill me for being late," Kagome thought while still power walking to the coffee shop on the other side of the mall.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the unhappy look on her big brother's face.

"Hi, Musou," Kagome said while slowly moving towards him.

"You're late, brat," Musou growled while looking at his sister.

"I'm not a brat," Kagome said defensively while sitting down across from her brother.

"Yeah, you're right. You're a spoilt little brat," Musou said with a smirk.

"Whatever!! So, what do you want, bro?" Kagome asked with a little attitude.

"To ask you something important, sis," Musou said with a serious look.

Kagome look at her brother with a concern look. "What's that?"

"Would you like to live with me?" Musou asked bluntly.

"That would be excellent!" Kagome said as she jumped up and hugged her brother.

"Then it's agreed. But, there is one condition," Musou said before smiling.

Kagome edged closer to the edge of her seat, waiting expectantly but nervous about the condition that he was placing on her.

"What will that be?" Kagome asked with an arched brow.

Musou grinned big before he answered. "You will see when you get to our new apartment."

Kagome looked Musou closely. "Ok, but we need to get my stuff from my hotel room," Kagome said while getting up.

Musou's grin got bigger. "I already knew you would say yes, so I had your stuff already moved to the apartment."

"Musou?" Kagome said with a big warm smile, which made Musou a little nervous.

"Yes brat," Musou answered somewhat cautiously.

Kagome took in a deep breath before she replied. "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU MOVE MY STUFF WITH OUT MY DAMN PERMISSION??!!!!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Musou cringed at his sister's outburst. "Damn, she can be scary- just like mom- when she is mad," Musou thought with sweat dripping down the back of his head.

"I'M YOU BIG BROTHER, AND I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I LIKE!!!" Musou responded the same way Kagome did.

Kagome stood up and walked around to her brother. Approaching him, she began to jab her finger into his chest, emphasizing each word. "You may be my older brother, but I still make my own decisions. You will not tell me what to do." With that said, she glared down at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "We understand each other?"

"Sure thing," Musou said before walking away from Kagome and towards the mall exit.

She stood up and stalked after him, catching up and hooking her arm around his. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled sweetly up at him.

Musou looked down at his little sister and smiled back at her. "I'm sorry Kags."

"I'm sorry too. I guess we should lay down a few guidelines so we don't intrude on each other's privacy." She continued to smile up at him and widen her eyes in adoration of her older brother.

"I'm just not ready to see you grow up yet Kags," Musou said while walking out the door with little sister. "You always be my little Kaggie." Musou gave her a big smile.

Kagome laughed softly and grinned up at Musou. "I know. You will probably always be my knight." She poked his side and giggled.

Musou laughed at his sister's playfulness as he stopped at his car. "Well since that settle. Let's go see our new apartment," Musou said cheerfully and proudly as he opened the passenger side of his 2007 Lotus Elise for his sister.

Kagome smiled before sliding into the front seat.

Musou closed the door and ran around the car and got it. He started up and grinned as the car purred to life. Putting the car in drive, he pulled out of the parking lot and into the flow of traffic, heading through town. He smirked when Kagome began to fidget with the radio after tossing her hair into a ponytail holder.

Kagome sighed happily as she and her brother drove while listening to a song that she liked. She turned the volume up and sang along with the song. Musou just shook his head and smiled.

"Kagome is going to faint when she sees the apartment and the little surprise I have for her," Musou thought to himself with a big grin.

Kagome noticed her big brother's grin. "I wonder what he has got planned? I know that he has one because I know that grin," Kagome thought curiously.

"We're here," Musou said happily as he pulled in the driveway of their apartment.

Kagome was in awe of the warm, comfortable but yet beautiful and contemporary look to the apartment complex. The odd, curvy shaped pool allowed for several areas of shallow water with a wide and inviting deep end. The clusters of lounge chairs and patio tables were set up to look inviting and enjoyable. The grass and flowers, trees and shrubs were artfully done to guide the eyes around.

She barely noticed as Musou guided her around and to the large glass doors that allowed them into their section of apartments. The cooler air hit her as she continued to observe the warm shades of colors and the neutral walls and carpet that allowed the deeper colors in the painting to really shine through. The light was dim and comforting, like walking into a home.

He continued to guide her up the wide stairs to the second floor and over to the right to their corner apartment.

"Holy shit…" Kagome was struck speechless at the simplistic beauty of the apartment.

The warm colors and atmosphere continued into the apartment. The furniture was plush and lent to the perfect but still lived in feeling that their new home exuded. The lighting remained dimmed from the lamps and recessed lighting.

"I take it that as you love our new apartment," Musou said before grinning.

Kagome just nodded, still very much speechless.

"Well, I got one more surprise for you Kags," Musou said while grabbing Kagome and walking towards her room.

"What is it?" Kagome asked while getting out of her shock a little.

"You see," Musou replied while standing from of her door. "Your surprise is in your room," Musou said with a smile.

Kagome smile back before grapping the doorknob. "Is it something that I will like?" Kagome asked with an arched brow.

Musou just shrug a shoulder. "Maybe."

Kagome smirked before opening the door and walked in her room. She looked around the room until she saw what her surprise was. "Oh my god!" Kagome said with a look of shock.

"Surprise little sis," Musou thought with a grin as he heard Kagome respond to his little surprise. "I feel so sorry for Inuyasha." Musou thought with a grin while walking toward his room. "He is in store for quite a surprise himself."

* * *

Well thats the end of the chapter. Review and tell me what ya'll think.

Special Thanks to these reviewers:

Lissa

Young Kagome

Rationality

Lizziekens

Inuyasha-lover513.

And everybody else that I forgot.


	13. A New Family

Hey everybody!! Sorry for the long update. College is a real pain. Well this is my last week, so I should be able to update more often now. (Hopefully.) Well any way, I hope ya'l do enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Shippo. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, surprised to see her little kit.

"Uncle Musou brought me here when he came back to the city. He thought it would be funny," Shippo said with huge smile.

"Well, we should thank Uncle Kidnapper, shouldn't we?" she quipped.

Shippo laughed at the name his mom called his uncle and nodded his head. He was used to the way his mom and uncle picked at each other and enjoyed joining in on the teasing.

"So, how is Grandpa doing?" Kagome asked while sitting down next to Shippo on the bed.

"He's doing good mama. Just being Great Grandpa," Shippo said as he hopped onto his mother's lap.

Kagome nodded and smiled as she thought about her crazy grandfather. She loved him, and he always entertained her little kit.

"Mama?" Shippo said with his huge brown eyes staring at Kagome.

"Yes Shippo?" Kagome answered, falling victim to Shippo's huge eyes.

"Uncle Musou said that I would be getting a new daddy. Is that true?" Shippo asked while studying his mom's reactions.

"Well as Uncle Musou knows, I haven't quite finished the applications, but I am considering the clown, Superman, Spiderman, the Incredible Hulk, and the crazy old man down the road with the insane monkey." She flashed a look at her brother that announced her level of pissed off mom with ease.

Musou jumped back when he realized that his sister knew he was listening to what she told her son.

"Let me get back to my bedroom." Musou thought as he power walk towards his room. "I will be safe there. Unless she decides to burn down my door with that glare…"

"Mama? Who's older between you and Uncle Musou?" Shippo asked with a curious look.

"Your Uncle Musou is older. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked with an arched brow.

"Because Uncle Musou seems scared of you," Shippo said while scratching his head.

Kagome just looked at her son and laughed in response to his observations.

She knew that her brother was not one to back down from a fight, but he always back down from her. He was that way with their mom. That was how she always won their fights. She used his fear of her temper against him. Plus, that bit about him standing in the door and listening in was so predictable. She knew he was probably sitting in his room at that moment watching the door like a hawk.

"So, when will I meet my new daddy?" Shippo asked suddenly.

Kagome was caught off by the question, before she could answer Musou burst into her with the phone in his hand. "How about today?" her brother teased with a grin.

Kagome looked horrified at her brother for a split second before she took the phone from him and bopped his head hard enough that the person on the other end was yelling if everybody was ok. She pushed a hand at his chest and propelled him out her door only to slam it in his face and lean against it.

She wasn't ready for this really, but she did know that it had to happen. She and Inu Yasha hadn't even talked about Shippo, and she never brought guys around her son.

She saw Shippo getting excited and ready to meet this mystery man.

"Are going to call him back, mama?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Well...ah..." Kagome said.

"I'll do it," Musou said, coming back to the room and grabbing his phone. "Call Inu Yasha," Musou said to voice call.

Kagome squealed and launched at him, but was unable to reach the phone to get it away from his ear.

Musou dodged Kagome and ran out the room. "Hello?" he said into his phone while running.

"Sup?" the voice replied.

"Yo, Inu Yasha, what are you doing?" Musou asked while still running or his life.

"Nothing much. Why?" Inu Yasha asked before yawning.

"Why don't you come over here? Come on. Kagome a surprise for you," Musou siad with a grin.

"Sure, why not?" Inu Yasha replied.

"Cool. See you when you get over here," Musou said before he ran face first into the wall.

Kagome shouted triumphantly and ran up to him and jumped on his back. "You are so in for it, you know that?"

Shippo was in the doorway opposite of them, rolling and laughing until tears began to seep from his eyes. His hiccups started up violently, causing Kagome to hop down after promising her retribution. She ran over to her son and picked him before taking him to the sink and washing his face and giving him a cup of water while telling him to hold his breath before drinking.

Musou cautiously stepped closer and asked his nephew, "You alright, Little Dude?"

Shippo just nodded, his cheeks bubbled out from his face. He knew his momma would get his uncle back for sure now, and the revenge would be sweet. He would have to be extra sure to catch her in work.

When Kagome finished and set Shippo down, she straightened up the counter quickly before turning toward her brother.

"You are so dead," she said as she lunged back at him with a loud whoop.

She began to scale up him and was nearly sitting on his shoulders and ready to give him a head bashing to beat all head bashings when Inu Yasha called out from the front door of the apartment.

"Mama, somebody's at the door," Shippo said while pointing to the door.

Kagome looked at Shippo and remembered Inu Yasha was at the door. Kagome gave Musou another good hit head before getting up and going to the door to answer.

She got to the door before looking at what she had on. She wished now that she had just changed and not tried to kill her brother and waste her time like that. Sending another glare at the mirthful Musou, she straightened her clothes quickly before swinging the door open and greeting the person on the other side.

"Go help your Uncle out, Shippo," Kagome said before turning the doorknob.

"Hi Inu Yasha," she said.

"Hey, babe," Inu Yasha said with a grin as he walked in.

"Where's Musou?" Inu Yasha asked while looking around for him.

"Hiding from me like the wimp he is," she shouted, trying to be sure her brother heard her.

"I'm not scared of you, you spoiled brat," Musou said bravely as he jumped from behind the kitchen counter.

Inu Yasha watched his friend come into view and mumbled, "Idiot." He was surprised to find someone else mumble the exact same sentiment at the same time as he did.

He turned and saw a young fox demon straddling the back of a chair, watching the two siblings with fascination.

"Now, My Wimp Dearest, time for you to take that one back." Kagome lunged once again at her brother and latched herself around his middle, trying to take him down.

Musou's breath whooshed out of him as the momentum his sister brought with her rocked his already unsteady balance and the pair went down. He squirmed as his sister began to tickle him and knew what was coming.

"I am so going to get even with you for this!" she shouted in his ear. "I am going to knock some sense into that head of yours someday, and that day is so gonna be today!"

A WHACK was heard as Kagome popped him over the head.

Shippo laughed as he watched his mother and uncle fight.

"Who is this kid?" Inu Yasha thought as he looked at Shippo sitting on top of the chair.

Inu Yasha's thought was broken when Shippo turned his attention to him. "Who are you?" Shippo asked with an arched brow.


	14. A little Update

Hello, all my reviewers. I have good news and bad news. The good news is, I'm working on my the chapter for this storie, I may be making a new horror story for Inuyasha, and last but not least I appricated your patience and I will try to updated before next month. The bad news is, the chapter probably won't be put up any time soon maybe in two weeks or less, I'm very busy so the chapter might take long to write and I'm having slight writers block.

So my faithful reviewers, please be patience and I will update soon as can. College classes takes alot of my time now.

Until I update this story, see ya.

Lord of the Darkness Flames


	15. Update

Hey all my reviewers! Happy 2008!!!

Will I'm still in college and I'm VERY VERY SORRY for not updating like I promise. Alot of stuff happen before the end of last year. I lost someone very close to me and at the point I kinda gave up writing stories. Well I over that and ready to get back to work. I don't why I will be updating this story. School stills takes time and plus I'm half way through! Just one more year and I'm done!!! But any way, I will try to update this story soon as I can. When I have the time. School is so stupid...


	16. Yet another update

Hey everybody!!

Yes, I'm not dead lol. But I been so busy with college that I don't have no time to do any chapters for any stories. Yes, it sucks. IT REALLY REALLYS SUCKS!! I hate to do this to you guys but all my stories will be frozen for the time being. If you don't know the mean, it means i won't be wring for a while.

Sits in the corner and dark, sobbing like a big baby.

I HATE COLLEGE!!


	17. Hitting Things Off

Alright people, I'm back and I will be here for a little while. I'm having nice little break from college which emans that I can update all my dang stories. Finally The Lord of The Darkness Flames come back to the light. Lol. I'm just happy to update. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Who are you?" Shippo asked with an arched brow.

Inuyasha arched his brow in return and looked at Shippo slightly dumbfounded. "Don't worry about it runt!" Inuyasha said with more attitude than he had honestly intended.

"I'm not a runt, doggie-boy!" Shippo said while jumping up on his feet and pointing a finger at Inuyasha.

"What in the hell did you call me… you little fur ball?!" Inuyasha yelled while getting into Shippo's face.

The whole exchange looked rather childish in a funny way with a young kit and a inu hanyou in a standoff.

"I called you D-O-G-G-I-E-B-O-Y!" Shippo shouted at the top of his lungs as he point a finger at you.

"Look here, you runt, do not ever call me DOGGIE-BOY!" Inuyasha yelled so loud that it snapped Kagome's attention from her current endeavor--beating Musou-- and look at them.

"Stop calling me a runt, you big doggie-boy jerk!" Shippo growled, pulling on both of Inuyasha cheeks.

"Stop calling me that, RUNT!!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Shippo cheeks.

"Ahem," Kagome and Musou said in unison

Inuyasha and Shippo still pulling each other cheeks looked at Kagome and Musou.

"What?!" Inuyasha and Shippo returned in unison, their attitudes still showing.

"If you two little children don't stop pulling each other cheeks, I will pull both of ya'll's ears," Kagome said as she smiled scarily and sweetly at them.

Inuyasha and Shippo instantly let go each other's cheeks.

"Big dumb idiot," Shippo muttered under breathe while rubbing his sore cheeks.

"I heard that, fur ball," Inuyasha said while glaring at Shippo.

"This is gong to be a long day," Kagome thought with a sigh as Inuyasha and her little kit had another argument.

"They seem to get along very well, Kaggie," Musou said matter-of-factly while sitting up on the floor against cabinet.

Kagome glared at Musou before walking over to bopping him and head.

"Owie, Kaggie. What that for?!" Musou whined.

"Because you're an idiot!" Kagome yelled before walking over to her the other two guys in her life and pulling both of their ears.

"Owwwwwww!" Inuyasha and Shippo yelped in pain.

"I told the both of you to stop it!!" Kagome said as she pulled the ears even harder.

Musou put his hand over his own ears to not hear the horrible sound of two men yelling in pain.

"Damn, Kagome is scary!" Musou thought as watch the horrible scene in front.

"Now, ya'll two little boys be good and be polite to each other," Kagome said mother like as she walk away from them to the fridge.

"Damn women, why do you have to be so rough?" Inuyasha said with a snarl at her.

"Because you was being too mean her son," Musou answered for her

"Her what?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief as he turned his attention to Shippo. "This runt is her son?" Inuyasha thought.

"And Shippo," Musou said looking at his nephew, "that doggie-boy over there is your new daddy." Musou said with grin

Shippo eyes got very big as he looked at Inuyasha.

"There's no way…" Shippo thought was cut off as he saw his mom and new dad beat down his uncle.

"Yeah, like mom said, this is going to be a very long day," Shippo said before watching the funny scene before him.

* * *

The end of many chapters to come. Will please review and tell me what you think. There will be more updates since I'm taking break.


	18. Family Bonding

Sorry, every body that i just stop updating my story. Been so busy that I didn't have to time finish them. Well here's another update. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"So, where shall we go?" Kagome asked the two loves of her life.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied with a shrug.

"We should go to the carnival!" Shippo piped in excitedly with all the exuberance that a child could conjure.

Kagome smiled big at the idea. 'This will give Inuyasha and Shippo the time to bond,' she thought of the possible positive with an optimistic approach.

"That's a good idea, Shippo," Kagome said happily. "What you think Inuyasha?" she asked, looking at him.

"Feh! I don't care," Inuyasha responded. 'Ah! That runt would choose somewhere that is noisy!' Inuyasha thought, a silent growl accompanying his aggravation.

As soon as Kagome heard the silent growl, she directed a glare at Inuyasha with so much intensity that it would have the ability to scare his soul right out of him. Inuyasha knew it meant only one thing: ear pulling pain.

"Then it's agreed. We are going to the carnival," Kagome said with a nod of approval. "Do you have any objection, Inuyasha dear?" Kagome asked way too sweetly for Inuyasha's liking.

Inuyasha gulped before answering.

"No objection here, Kags," Inuyasha said nervously. 'Why the hell did I get involved with this evil woman?!" he thought.

"Yay!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Is everybody ready?" Kagome asked Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Ready as I will ever be," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Been ready, mama!" Shippo said, still excited.

"What about me?" Musou said out of now where.

"You're not going, baka," Kagome said, slightly angrier. She bopped Musou with all the strength she could muster.

"Ow! Why do you abuse me the way you do?" Musou asked, holding the large bump on his head.

"Because you're a wimp, and I said that you're NOT going," Kagome said with a finger pointing into his chest. "Got it?" Kagome asked while getting ready to strike him again if his answer was wrong.

"Okay. I got it, Kaggie," Musou said while holding his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Good," Kagome said, smiling. "Let's go, guys."

"Bye Uncle Musou!" Shippo said before following behind his mama.

"See you when we get back, Musou." Inuyasha said before closing the door.

Musou locked the door.

"Good thing Kaggie will be Inuyasha's problem for the rest of HIS life," Musou thought with a grin. "He can join the Kagome beating dummy club just like me!" Musou continued as he walked to his room and closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha just knew the second he stepped into the overwhelming carnival. It was going to be hell. No, no the nice hell. It was a hell controlled by hyper kids. They were everywhere! There was no escape in sight. He knew that nightmares about this day would haunt him for the rest of his life. He now could be sure that he would never, ever have kids willingly if they meant he had to go places like this.

"So what ride shall we go on first?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"The Ferris wheels!" Shippo said happily jumping up and down which got a groan from Inuyasha.

"What's with the Ferris wheels?" Kagome asked with much attitude.

"It's not scary enough for me." Inuyasha said very cockily. "We should go on the Drop Tower."

"Do what you please Inuyasha but me and Shippo are going of the Ferris Wheels." Kagome said matter of factly as grab her son hand and walk towards the Ferris Wheels direction and left Inuyasha standing there alone with a dumbfounded look.

"Are you coming on what Doggie boy?" Shippo asked as he look back.

Inuyasha didn't respond and simply walk the same direction as Kagome and her little fur ball.

"So you decided to come after all Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with smirk when Inuyasha caught up with them.

"Whatever women! I'm simply came to watch Shippo cry on the ride" Inuyasha said. He knew was lying, and this was another reason why he follow them but he never tell them that.

"I'm not going to cry on the Ferris Wheels doggie boy!" Shippo said defensibly but was rewards with a bob on the head from Inuyasha.

"Stop calling me doggie boy, you little fur ball!" Inuyasha yell at him.

"I can't help if you look like a dog!" Shippo yet back at him which shock Inuyasha a little bit.

"And I can't help it if you look like a little fur ball!" Inuyasha shock back.

Kagome give a huge sigh before she pull both the ears really hard. "Stop arguing children and lets get on this the ride." Kagome said while pulling up the ram of the Ferris Wheels by they ears.

"Ouch! Let go of our ears!!!" Inuyasha and Shippo said in unison

Kagome sigh as she continue to pull they ears into the ride.

"This is going to be a long day." Kagome thought as she ignore the yelp of pain

"Didn't have to pull my ear you evil women!" Inuyasha growl at her as she sat on one side of the Ferris wheels

Shippo nodded his in agreement.

"If ya'll two children can get along, I wouldn't have to pull ya'll ears!" Kagome shot back at them.

"Mama, right In-u" Shippo nodded his head and agreement.

"Feh. You just mama's boy any way." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"I'm not a mama's boy!" Shippo folding his arms.

"Inuyasha….. Shippo….." Kagome said as she glare at them with such venom they argument cease to exist.

"So Shippo what do you like to do?" Inuyasha asked Shippo while trying to ignore the angry Kagome.

"Any thing that's includes video games and TV." Shippo said with a grin.

Inuyasha smile slightly at the Shippo. "Kids will be kids."

"What about you Inuyasha? What you like to do?" Shippo asked with a raise brow.

"Chill out with your stupid uncle and you evil mother." Inuyasha reply.

"What you say about me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"I said you're a good women!" Inuyasha reply really quickly.

"That's what I thought." Kagome smile before looking back on the ferrish wheel window.

"Damn she a scary women" Inuyasha as he watch Kagome. "Scary but beautiful."

"Hey doggie boy!" Shippo yell in Inuyasha ear. "I'm trying to talk to you!"

"I heard you little fur ball runt!" Inuyasha yell back.

Kagome sigh as she watch the three of the two men that she adores. "I guess that's how they going to get along" Kagome thought as she watch Inuyasha and Shippo yell at one another and pull each other ears. "They getting along just fine." Kagome thougth with a smile.


End file.
